Walls
by kurtliv3s
Summary: My telling of Naomi and Emily's first meeting at aged 12. Please read and review!


"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" She asks me for the five hundred billionth time.

"Yes mum. I'll be fine!" I assure her, smiling.

"Are you sure? I mean I know you didn't really fancy moving away, but you know you can make new fr-" she stops when I sigh and begin to tap my foot impatiently. "Okay, I'll stop worrying!"

"I'm twelve, mum, not five."

"I know, I'm sorry. Go on then." She encourages, nodding towards the entrance gate of my new school.

"Okay, bye." I look around and seeing that nobody is watching, I lean forward and give my mum a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll see you back here after school, okay love?" She yells after me.

"Yeah." I yell back, and with a final wave, I set off inside.

I'm Naomi Campbell. I'm 12 years old and I've just moved to Bristol from London because my mum wants 'a new start', after my dad ran out on us a few months ago. I know mum is worried about me, I suppose she should though. I mean, that's what parents do; they worry. I'm nervous, I'll say that much. But I won't show it, I can't. I have to stay strong, for my mum, for myself.

I am a strong person, even though I'm young. I don't like people bossing my around, either. I wasn't that happy when mum said we were going to move, but the idea grew on me. A fresh start could be exactly what mum and I need to finally be happy again, and that's what's really important. Even if it means starting mid-term at Bayfield School.

I walk up the stairs and through the door. I walk down the corridor and everybody looks at me like I'm some kind of mad woman. I take a deep breath and look to the floor, hoping that if I stare into it long enough it'll swallow me and I can just get out of here. I swallow hard and grip my sides a little tighter, ignoring all the stares and points.

I find the front office and approach the lady sitting at the desk.

"Hi," I say meekly. "I'm Naomi; I'm a new student starting today."

"Naomi... Naomi..." She repeats, scanning through a list of names. "Last name?"

"Campbell." I say and her head shoots up at me, looking for some kind of reaction.

"Okay..." She says when I look at her blankly. She looks at the paper again. "Ah, here we are. Naomi Campbell. You'll be in room 403 with Mrs Harrison for morning tutor. Would you like me to find someone to escort you to your classroom?"

"Er, if you could draw me a map I think I can find it myself, I want to get used to the school." I smile shyly.

"Alright." She quickly sketches a map of the grounds and points and tells me where to go, also printing out a copy of my schedule and my locker details. I nod and thank her before I set off to find the classroom.

I got a bit lost, but I finally managed to find the classroom. I check my watch and see that it's only 8:15am; the bell doesn't ring until 8:35am. I decide to sit and wait outside the classroom until my classmates arrive, I don't exactly have anywhere else to go. Its 8:27am and about a half of the students are in the classroom now, so I decide to go in too, I definitely don't want to be late.

-

It's 8:44am now, and class is going... okay. My teacher seems very nice and the students don't really seem to be bothered by me, none of them are really talking to me though. There's this girl, Katie I think her name is, who seems to be a bit of a bitch. When I walked in she started laughing at me and pointing to my top. What's wrong with wearing a top with a pig on it, I like pigs!

I ignored her comments and sat down, awkwardly smiling to everyone as they stared at me while the teacher introduced me.

I'm awoken from my daze as someone comes crashing through the door.

"Sorry I'm late!" She says as she rushes through the desks and sits down. I look at her properly and I feel my heart beat so hard I'm worried the rest of the class heard it. She looks... wonderful. She's got reddish hair, and- wait, hold on. I turn around the look at Katie, then back to the girl who just came in. Twins. I think I know which is my favourite already. She's a lot prettier than Katie, not that it matters, I'm not interested in her like that.. I'm straight. Her outfit is flattering yet casual and her eyes make me feel things, strange things, things I've not felt before. She looks at me and smiles and I hope I don't have to see her smile ever again. Because, I swear, it'll be the death of me.

"That's okay, Emily. Better late than never!" Mrs Harrison says. Emily. I like that.

"Are you new?" She whispers to me. Oh god, what do I say?

I nod slowly, not daring to speak.

"Welcome to Bayfield." She smiles and my heart explodes once more. "You'll have a blast here," She says sarcastically. "There's heaps of great people just like my sister Katie."

I don't know what to say. And even if I did, I doubt I could. I physically cannot speak, my voice box, it's gone, there are no words. Period. I smile, and she returns it. Nothing is said, I simply look away, confused at how this unknown redhead has got my mind and soul tied in knots.

The bell rings and we all get up, ready to go to our first class of the day. I walk out the door, Emily in close tow.

"I'll see you 'round." She smiles warmly as she walks past me.

Again, I don't say anything. Instead, I laugh and mentally hit myself. I brush away my thoughts of this beautiful, brown-eyed beauty and begin the walk to my first class. I won't talk to her, not a word. I won't talk about her, or to her. Because that girl, that girl who doesn't even know my name, she's going to ruin my life. I just know it.

-

Never wrote a one-shot before, and I've been wanting to write one about Naomi and Emily's first meeting for a while now. To be honest I don't really like how this turned out, but nevertheless, I thought I'd share it with you all. Thanks for any reviews!


End file.
